Eternally
by Alisa Jang
Summary: Summary blank! But its SuLay


Tittle : Eternally

Genre : Romance , Sad

Rate : T

Cast :

JoonXing

KaiSoo

HunHan

Baekhyun

Note : Fiksi ini Originally dari ide saya. apabila mungkin ditemukan kisah atau cerita lain yang kebetulan sama saya mohon maaf karena tidak ada maksud menjiplak atau apapun. Harap maklum karena memang idenya agak mainstream. Tapi semoga bisa menghibur.

 **IT'S BOY'S LOVE** , EVERYBADEEH...

.

.

.

.

.

Happy Reading

.

.

.

Pagi disebuah SMA di Seoul tepatnya di SMAN 1 SEOUL #alamak,ngarang bengges-_-"

"hhh...kenapa dia belum datang sih."

Terlihat seorang siswa yang sedang duduk dengan tampang cukup gelisah dibangkunya, yaa walaupun hampir semua teman-tamnnya sudah berada dikelas karna 10 menit lagi kelas akan dimulai, tapi itulah yang jadi masalahnya, teman sebangkunya belum juga nampak untuk masuk kelas. Hingga beberapa menit berlalu dan seorang guru sudah memasuki kelas.

 _Duagh..._

Tiba-tiba terdengar pintu kelas seperti dihantam sesuatu.

"kurasa aku tidak masuk kelas terlalu pagi hari ini." Ucap seorang guru dengan tampang datar dan diiringi kikikan kecil dari beberapa siswa

"ma..maaf saem." Ucap siswa yang baru datang dengan mendobrak(?) pintu tadi karna terburu-buru

"kemarikan tugasmu."

Dengan sigap siswa tersebut membuka tasnya dan memberikan buku tugasnya yang untungnya sudah selesai dia kerjakan.

"emm, Ok baiklah kamu boleh berdiri didepan kelas sampai pelajaranku selesai. Yang lain juga segera kumpulkan tugasnya!" Perintah sang guru dengan watados(?)nya dan kembali melanjutkan pelajaran

"hhh..." desah Yixing-siswa telat-sambil berdiri diujung depan kelas sambil menunduk lesu

Sedangkan seorang siswa bernama Junmyeon yang melihat teman sebangkunya kembali dihukum karna HAMPIR selalu telat dipelajaran jam pertama hanya bisa menghela nafas dan memandang Yixing dengan tatapan err.. kasihan.

-skip time-

"kali ini alasan apa lagi yang kamu buat sampe telat gini?" tanya Junmyeon dengan tampang datar memandang teman sebangkunya, atau lebih tepatnya, _kekasihnya_. Ini jam istirahat, dan mereka berdua-Junmyeon dan Yixing-berada diarea taman sekolah.

"ehhehe...aku..mm..hhehe..." jawab Yixing ragu dengan sesekali menggosok tengkuknya karna tak tau harus menjawab dengan alasan apa lagi.

"sebenarnya aku mulai curiga padamu Xing, tapi yasudahlah lupakan saja." Mengalihkan pandangan kearah depan

"maaf Myeonnie." Balas Yixing tertunduk "eh, aku bawa bekal banyak hari ini. Kita makan berdua yah?"

"aku nggak lapar. Kamu makan sendiri aja sayang, kamu harus makan banyak. Lihat, bahkan lebih dalam ceruk pipimu daripada _dimple_ mu." Ucap Junmyeon prihatin sambil sedikit membelai pipi kanan Yixing –sekalian modus lah dikit.

"oh ya? Yasudah kalu gitu akan kuhabiskan sendiri bekalku. Awas kalau kamu minta." Junmyeon hanya menjawab dengan senyum malaikatnya dan memandang lembut malaikat hatinya.

.

.

"hhh... kenyangnya."

"ternyata makanmu banyak juga. Coba kalau tadi kita makan bekalnya berdua, pasti kamu nggak akan kenyang." Kekeh Junmyeon sambil menyodorkan air minum

"makanku nggak terlalu banyak kok, Cuma karna kamu nggak mau makan sama aku jadi ya aku habisin aja, kan sayang kalau makanan dibuang-buang." Lagi-lagi Junmyeon hanya tersenyum melihat ocehan kekasih manisnya.

Ditengah keheningan mereka dengan Junmyeon yang masih setia memandang Yixing yang sedang menenggak air minumnya,tiba-tiba angin berhembus cukup kencang dan sedikit menyibak poni indah Yixing. Seketika dahi Junmyeon berkerut melihat ada lebam di pelipis Yixing.

"sayang, kamu habis jatuh? Dimana?"

"eh, jatuh? Enggak kok aku nggak habis jatuh."

"lalu pelipismu kenapa memar? Jangan bohong." Yixing meraba pelipis kanannya pelan

"oh ini, ini... Cuma terbentur, tadi saat terburu-buru aku nggak sengaja nabrak jendela kelas lain, jadi yaa gini deh"

"kamu yakin nggak apa-apa? Apa kepalamu terasa sakit? Ayo ke UKS biar aku yang obatin."

"nggak usah, aku nggak apa-apa kok beneran. Cuma memar dikit, besok juga pasti sudah hilang memarnya." Jawab Yixing sambil merapikan poninya kembali.

"emm, ayo kekelas sebantar lagi istirahat selesai." Tanpa menunggu jawaban Junmyeon Yixing langsung bangkit sambil mengapit kotak bekalnya dilengan kiri dan menarik Junmyeon dengan tangan kanan sambil sedikit berlari, dan Junmyeon cuma nurut –kata Junmyeon mah apa sih yang enggak buat icing-.

-Pulang sekolah-

"Xing... ayo aku antar pulang." Ajak Junmyeon sambil menuntun sepedanya beriringan dengan Yixing hendak menuju gerbang

"nggak usah Myeonnie, kan aku udah biasa jalan." Tolak Yixing halus

"ayolah... kali inii nggak tega biarin kamu jalan sendirian. Kalo kamu nggak mau aku antar sampe rumah, paling enggak sampai jalan dekat rumah kamu deh, daripada kamu di jahatin orang ditengah jalan dan aku nggak bisa bantuin kamu gimana?" protes Junmyeon panjang lebar

"Myeonnie, kamu itu berlebihan. Kamu kan tau aku udah besar, jadi aku bisa jaga diri. Lagian..."

"iya,iya Yixingku sayang...aku tau." Potong Junmyeon,dan sedikit mendekatkan kepalanya kearah Yixing serta mengecup hidungnya kilat

"tapi tetap nggak ada penolakan, cepat naik." Junmyeon menarik lengan Yixing dan memaksa Yixing untuk naik ke boncengan sepadanya. Walaupun bisa saja Yixing lompat turun ketika Junmyeon masih pelan mengayuh sepedanya dan berlari menghindar, tapi jujur,sebenarnya Yixing sangat suka berada didekat Junmyeon seperti ini dan hanya berdua, iyaa BERDUA.

.

.

.

"YIXIIING...PEGANGAAAN KITA AKAN MELUNCUUUR" teriak Junmyeon girang ketika mereka akan melintasi jalan menurun

"MYEONNIE REM SEDIKIIIT... AKU TAKUUUUUT." Yixing balas berteriak sambil menutup matanya rapat dan melingkarkan lengannya erat keperut Junmyeon hingga kepalanya menempel dipunggung hangat Junmyeon.

"NGGAK MAUU, INI ASIIIKKK... WUHUUU..." Junmyeon terus mengayuh sepedanya hingga lajunya semakin cepat, sstt...ini alasan Junmyeon agar Yixing memeluknya lebih erat lagi muehehehehe...

"YIXIING BUKA MATAMU INI, AAAAAAA..." belum sempat ia melanjutkan perkataannya,laju sepeda Junmyeon makin tak terkendali karna Junmyeon yang malah menoleh kebelakang memandang Yixing. Yixing yang merasa firasatnya tidak bagus seketika membuka matanya dan langsung membelalak

"AWAAAAASS... AAAAAA" jerit mereka berdua dan..

 _Braakk...bugh...prang..cesss...dezzzigh...meeoww_ #hah?

Junmyeon dan Yixing sama-sama jatuh tengkurap dipinggir parit dengan posisi Yixing diatas Junmyeon hingga tubuh mereka membentuk huruf X, sedangkan sepeda Junmyeon terjungkal kedalam parit dengan ban depan sepedanya masuk kedalam parit tersebut.

Beberapa orang yang kebetulan berada disekitar dan melihat kecelakaan -kecil- mereka langsung berhambur dan membantu Junmyeon dan Yixing untuk bangun, meski tak sedikit dari mereka yang malah terkekeh, Ok bahkan ada yang sampai terbahak melihat kekonyolan mereka. Setelah mereka bangkit dan memastikan tak ada luka yang parah, mereka berdua segera mengucapkan terimakasih pada semua orang yang menolong mereka dan kembali Junmyeon segera mengayuh sepedanya –kali ini dengan perlahan- dengan Yixing yang kembali naik ke boncengannya.

.

.

.

"Xingie... Myeonnie minta maaf ya. Gara-gara Myeonnie, xingie jadi jatuh. Pasti sakit..." Yixing hanya tertawa kecil melihat tingkah Junmyeon yang meminta maaf dengan gaya anak TK matahin lipstick mamanya. Saat ini mereka telah sampai dijalan dekat dengan rumah Yixing. Yixing memang tak pernah mau diantar Junmyeon sampai depan rumahnya.

"nggak apa-apa Myeonnie, lagian lukanya nggak begitu parah kok Cuma lecet aja. Tapi Myeonnie janji jangan diulangi lagi ya, ngebut itu berbahaya. Kalau ini terulang lagi, aku bener-bener nggak mau pulang bareng Myeonnie." Cicit(?) Yixing sambil sesekali mempoutkan bibirnya lucu, membuat hasrat Junmyeon untuk mencubit pipi Yixing tak terkendalikan.

"iya xingie... Myeonnie janji." Sambil mencubit kedua pipi tirus Yixing.

"ah... Myeonnie ini sudah hampir sore, aku pulang dulu ya sampai jumpa Myeonnie." Pamit Yixing dan langsung berlari menuju rumahnya.

"SAMPAI JUMPA MALAIKAT MANISKUUU" teriaknya sambil melambaikan tangan kearah Yixing

.

.

.

.

Junmyeon POV

Seperti biasanya, ketika sampai rumah aku akan langsung berganti pakaian dan bersiap membantu mama berjualan. Ya,keluargaku memang keluarga sederhana. Mamaku bernama Kyungsoo dan punya toko kue didepan rumah, sedangkan papaku namanya Jongin bekerja sebagai supir truk sayur dari perusahaan distributor sayuran dikorea, dan aku adalah anak satu-satunya. Walaupun bagitu,aku beruntung mereka berdua benar-benar menyayangiku, meski aku nggak dimanja seperti teman-temanku yang lain tapi orangtuaku pengertian denganku,dan itu sudah cukup. Sungguh, aku nggak menuntut apapun dari orang tuaku. /Junmyeon curhat gaes /

"sudah makan siang sayang?" sapa mamaku ketika aku mulai menghampirinya

"sudah ma.." aku mengulas senyum terbaikku

"Myeonnie, kenapa hidungmu? Kamu habis jatuh?" menangkup kedua pipiku dengan telapak hangatnya

"eung... ini hanya kecelakaan kecil. Tadi aku nganter Yixing pulang, waktu di jalan menurun aku mengayuh sepedanya terlalu cepat sampai sepedaku lajunya tak terkendali, hasilnya sepedaku masuk parit setengahnya sedangkan aku dan Yixing jatuh tengkurap." Ceritaku panjang lebar sambil sesekali memasang wajah melas

"lalu bagaimana dengan Yixing? Apa dia baik-baik saja?"

"dia bilang sih nggak apa-apa ma, tapi tadi aku lihat tangannya lecet."

"hmm, kamu sendiri bagaimana? Apa ada yang lain selain hidungmu yang terluka?"

"sebenarnya perut dan punggungku nyeri ma, soalnya tadi Yixing jatuhnya diatasku, jadi perutku terbentur tanah berbatu sedangkan punggungku ditimpa Yixing." Mirisku, dan mama hanya tertawa kecil

"yasudah kalau begitu kamu istirahat aja, lagipula papamu pulang cepat hari ini jadi biar papa saja yang membantu mama."

"iya." Aku hendak beranjak, namun...

"ma, boleh aku tanya sesuatu?"

"apa itu?"

"tentang Yixing. Apa mama tau kehidupan sehari-hari Yixing kalau dirumah seperti apa? Mama kan dekat dengan mamanya Yixing."

"setau mama, Yixing anak yang baik sepertimu. Memang kenapa?"

"emm, bukan itu maksudku ma." aku menggeleng

"kalau itu aku sudah tau, maksudku... yang lain?"

"entahlah, semenjak Luhan- _hyung_ dan Sehun –mama papa Yixing- meninggal beberapa tahun lalu karna bencana kebakaran, mama jadi tidak begitu dekat dengan keluarga Yixing lagi. Bukan mama tidak mau, hanya saja Yixing hanya tinggal bertiga dengan bibi dan adik sepupunya sekarang, dan mama rasa bibinya Yixing orang yang jarang keluar rumah, jadi mama tidak tau keadaan Yixing seperti apa sekarang. Hey, bukankah anak mama ini teman baik Yixing sejak sekolah dasar dan sekarang kau adalah kekasihnya? Kenapa kamu malah tanya mama?"

"memang, tapi seperti yang mama ceritakan, semenjak kedua orang tua Yixing meninggal, dia jadi sedikit murung. Dia jarang mau kalau aku ajak main, tidak mau dijemput dan diantar pulang sampai rumah, daaannn..." aku menggantungkan kalimatku, menimbang haruskah aku mengatakan hal ini pada mama

"dan apa Myeonnie?"

"beberapa bulan belakangan aku selalu melihat lebam atau bekas luka di badan Yixing, bahkan hampir setiap hari letaknya berbeda. Terakhir tadi pagi aku lihat pelipis kanannya lebam hingga ungu kemerahan, dia bilang hanya habis terbentur, tapi masa dia jatuh tiap hari, apa rumahnya sangat licin? Jadi tiap dia bergerak dia akan jatuh dan menimbulkan luka? Aku mulai benar-benar khawatir dengan keadaan Yixing ma."

"kalau begitu kenapa tidak datang kerumahnya saja, dan lihat langsung bagaimana keadaanya?, sebentar mama melayani pembeli dulu." Katanya sambil beranjak

"hmm, mungkin nanti sore. Boleh aku membantu sampai papa pulang?" tanyaku

"tidak perlu sayang, mama bisa melakukannya sendiri, lagipula mama tidak mau mendengar kau mengeluh sakit pinggang karna lukamu dan berdiri terlalu lama melayani pembeli... TERIMA KASIH,SELAMAT MENIKMATI." Cegahnya sembari memberi pelayanan terbaik kepada para pembeli kue, you great mama.

"tapi aku masih mau membahas Yixing dengan mama." Rajukku sambil sedikit menggembungkan pipi

"aigoo..." mama mencubit pipiku, "mama tau kamu pasti akan sangat semangat kalau membahas Yixing, tapi nanti saja ya nak, mama kerja dulu dan kamu juga harus istirahat dulu sebelum nyerimu makin parah, kamu nggak mau ngerepotin mama karna harus menjaga toko sendirian dan merawatmu kan?" mengulas senyum

"baiklah kalau begitu ma, Myeonnie ke kamar dulu. Nanti kalau sudah selesai mama langsung kekamarku ya?" pintaku

"iya sayang, tenang saja." Manjanya dengan mengusak rambutku ringan, dan dengan itu aku segera kembali ke kamar.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku memang sudah berbaring diatas ranjang sekarang, namun tak ada niat untuk meutup mataku, karna jujur daritadi aku masih memikirkan Yixing, yaah,seperti kata mama tadi, aku sudah berteman dekat dengan Yixing sejak kami masih di sekolah dasar, dan aku mulai menyukainya dengan arti lain setelah 3 tahun kami berteman, terlalu dini? Memang, kupikir nantinya perasaan aneh itu akan hilang dengan sendirinya, namun yang terjadi malah semakin sulit dihentikan, meski begitu kami baru berpacaran ketika kami masuk SMA. Yixing dan keluarganya adalah pendatang di Korea. Papa Yixing adalah orang Korea namun mamanya adalah orang Cina dan awalnya Yixing sekeluarga memang tinggal di Cina. Namun ketika masuk sekolah dasar kedua orang tuanya mengajak Yixing pindah ke korea, karna papanya diterima jadi pegawai pabrikan di korea.

Hhehe... aku jadi ingat pertama kali bertemu dengannya dan dia sangat pemalu.

.

.

.

.Flashback.

" _mama Myeonnie pulaaaang..." terlihat seorang anak lelaki berusia 6 tahun sedikit berlari menghampiri mamanya didalam rumah, lalu langsung memeluknya dan duduk dipangkuan mamanya_

" _aigoo anak mama hebohnya" dan terdengarlah tawa renyah dari dua orang yang walaupun namja masih terdengar lembut dan merdu._

" _Myeonnie sayang, kenalkan ini tetangga baru kita. Ini Yixing, dan ini Luhan-ahjussi mamanya Yixing." Kyungsoo memperkenalkan seorang lelaki kecil seumuran dengan Junmyeon –Yixing- dan seorang pria dewasa –Luhan-_

" _Hai, namaku Junmyeon." Sapa Junmyeon ramah, dia beranjak dari pangkuan mamanya dan mendekati calon teman barunya sambil mengulurkan tangan kearah Yixing berniat mengajak kenalan. Namun yang diajak kenalan malah menyembunyikan saparuh badannya dibelakang tubuh sang mama sambil bergelayut dilengan mamanya walau matanya sesekali memandang Junmyeon takut. Melihat tingkah Yixing yang seperti itu Junmyeon malah tanpa ragu berdiri dihadapan Yixing_

" _tenang saja, Myeonnie orang baik kok. Myeonnie nggak bakal jahat sama, eumm.." dia memandang Luhan meminta bantuan karna dia lupa, "Yixing," jawab Luhan lembut sambil tersenyum hangat._

" _iya,Yixing." Junmyeon kembali memandang Yixing dengan senyum angelnya. Sesaat Junmyeon melihat seperti Luhan membisikkan sesuatu untuk Yixing, dan detik berikutnya perlahan Yixing menampakkan(?) seluruh badannya dan membalas tangan Junmyeon, Junmyeon melebarkan senyumnya namun sesaat kemudian Yixing melepas tangannya dan kembali pada posisinya menyembunyikan setengah wajahnya._

" _maaf Junmyeon, Yixing belum bisa bahasa korea, kami dari Cina." Jelas Luhan sambil membelai lembut rambut Junmyeon yang masih berdiri didekatnya._

" _tapi ahjussi lancar sekali berbahasa korea." Menatap polos luhan dengan mata jernihnya_

" _papa Yixing orang korea, jadi otomatis Luhan-ahjussi bisa bahasa korea dengan baik. Tapi karna sebelumnya kami tinggal di Cina, Yixing hanya bisa berkomunikasi dengan bahasa Cina." Jelas Luhan sambil menggenggam tangan kecil Junmyeon, sedangkan yang diajak bicara hanya ber'oh' ria sambil mengangguk imut._

" _sudah Myeonnie, ayo duduk." Titah Kyungsoo yang sedaritadi hanya mengulas senyum melihat interaksi antara putra kecilnya dengan si tetangga baru._

" _baik ma," jawab Junmyeon, namun dia tidak kembali duduk disebelah mamanya malah duduk ditempat kosong disamping Yixing sambil cengengesan GaJe(?), Yixing yang terkejut hanya kembali semakin merapatkan duduknya dengan sang mama. Luhan hanya tertawa renyah menanggapi tingkah Junmyeon sedangkan Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum kikuk sambil bergumam "dasar anak nakal."_

 _._ Flashback End.

.

.

.

 _Ceklek..._

"Myeonnie," .segera kutolehkan kepalaku kearah pintu dan ternyata

"Papa? Papa sudah pulang?" tanyaku namun masih berbaring karna nyeriku makin terasa

"iya baru saja. Papa dengar dari mamamu, kamu habis jatuh sama Yixing ya?" papa mendekat dan duduk disisi ranjangku

"iyaa,Cuma kecelakaan kecil pa, Junmyeon yang kurang hati-hati."

"lalu punggung dan perutmu sekarang bagaimana rasanya? Apa sudah baikan?"

"eumm" aku menggeleng "masih terasa nyeri pa, tapi nggak usah khawatir besok pasti sembuh."

"ya,asal kamu istirahat dengan baik. Oh ya waktu jatuh, apa Yixing nggak nangis?" aku menggeleng polos.

"ingat ketika kalian masih kelas 2 sekolah dasar? Saat pertama kali Yixing kamu ajarin naik sepeda."

.

.

.

.Flashback.

" _Myeonnie jangan dilepas ya? Aku masih belum seimbang."_

" _tenang saja Xingie, pasti Myeonnie pegangin kok, jangan khawatir."_

 _Terlihat 2 orang anak laki-laki yang sedang belajar bersepeda didepan halaman rumah seseorang –kediaman Yixing-, lebih tepatnya hanya satu diantara mereka. Yixing anak yang sedang belajar bersepeda sedangkan Junmyeon yang memegang sisi kiri setir dan sadel sepedanya sambil sedikit berlari untuk menjaga keseimbangan Yixing._

 _Namun tiba-tiba entah Junmyeon yang kelelahan atau Yixing yang mulai kehilangan fokus, sepedanya sedikit oleng ke kanan dan... Brakkk_

 _Yixing jatuh tersungkur bersama sepedanya, sedangkan Junmyeon yang berada disisi kiri tidak ikut jatuh karna dia melepaskan pegangannya._

" _Xingie, kamu nggak apa-apa?" tanya Junmyeon khawatir namun tak beranjak dari posisinya berdiri, begitu pula dengan Yixing yang masih setia dengan posisinya yaitu tengkurap dengan sepeda yang menimpa salah satu kakinya. Cukup lama tak ada jawaban dan Junmyeon sedikit melongokkan kepalanya dan..._

" _HUWEEEE... MAMAAAAA YIXING JATUUUHHH" Yixing berterik dengan wajah yang memerah karna menangis._

" _Aigoo, xingie jangan menangis. Kan ada Myeonnie disini."_

 _Segera Junmyeon membantu Yixing berdiri, namun begitu terkejutnya dia saat melihat mulut Yixing... bukan,bukan karena penuh pasir apalagi karna bibir Yixing sexy_ #tamparbolakbalik _, tapi darah yang mengalir dari dalam mulutnya. karna panik Junmyeon meninggalkan Yixing dan segera berlari kedalam rumah Yixing_

" _SEHUN AHJUSSI... LUHAN-AHJUSSI, YIXING BERDARAH." Panik Junmyeon dan masuk rumah Yixing_

" _ada apa Myeonnie, kenapa teriak-teriak." Jawab Luhan diikuti tatapan khawatir dari Kyungsoo-Jongin dan Sehun yang kebetulan mereka sedang bertamu di kediaman keluarga Oh (Yixing dan Luhan ngikut marganya Sehun, jadi namanya Oh Luhan dan Oh Yixing –maksa-)_

" _Yixing jatuh ahjussi, dan mulutnya berdarah. Ayo cepat ahjussi lihat" Adu Junmyeon dan menarik lengan Luhan menuju halaman rumahnya,_

 _Yixing yang sedikit terabaikan di halaman rumahnya masih duduk di tanah dengan kaki selonjoran –dia bangun sendiri tadi, karna nunggu bantuan Junmyeon eeh malah ditinggal masuk-_- dan tangan yang berada diatas pahanya sambil terus menangis dan meneteskan saliva yang bercampur darah. Namun tak lama kemudian, keluar Junmyeon yang menggandeng Luhan diikuti 3 orang lainnya_

" _Aigoo Yixing, kenapa bisa sampai begini? Coba mama lihat." Luhan segera berjongkok didepan anaknya dan menangkup lembut kedua pipi gembul anaknya dan sedikit mendongakkan kepalanya keatas melihat apa yang terjadi pada mulut Yixing, sedang Yixing tetap menangis dan tak bergerak._

" _Myeonnie, tadi Yixing kenapa?" tanya Kyungsoo yang ikut berjongkok sambil merengkuh pinggang anaknya_

" _tadi sepedanyanya Yixing oleng kekanan ma, dan Yixing jatuh tengkurap." Jelas Junmyeon polos_

" _Gusi bawahmu berdarah sayang, pasti dagumu terlalu keras membentur tanah. Ayo, segera diobati." Sehun,sang papa yang turut melihat keadaan anaknya segera menggendong Yixing dan membawa kedalam rumah diikuti yang lain, hanya tersisa Junmyeon dan Jongin –papanya- yang menggendong Junmyeon kecil sambil berjalan pelan._

" _Papa, apa Yixing bisa sembuh?" merangkul leher sang ayah_

" _hmm, tentu saja pasti sembuh." Membelai rambut Junmyeon_

" _tapi lukanya pasti tidak bisa kering, mama bilang kalau Myeonnie habis jatuh lukanya jangan sampai kena air biar cepat kering dan sembuh. Lalu kalau gusi Yixing yang terluka, pasti susah kering karna didalam mulutkan basah pa, jadi pasti susah sembuh juga." Jelas Junmyeon merana sambil terus merangkul leher papanya dan menaruh dagunya diatas pundak papanya menghadap kebelakang, dan Jongin makin memeluk erat anak lucunya didalam gendongannya._

" _Luka didalam mulut itu berbeda dengan luka di kulit luar Myeonnie, Yixing pasti sembuh."_

" _tapi kapaaan?" rengek halus Junmyeon sambil mempoutkan bibirnya tanpa disadari Jongin._

" _Myeonnie berdo'a saja supaya Yixing bisa segera sembuh." Tenang Jongin sambil terus berjalan_

.Flashback End _._

.

.

.

Aku sedikit terkekeh mengingat kejadian itu. Betapa tertekannya aku saat itu melihat keadaan Yixing yang cukup parah sampai beberapa hari berikutnya dia susah bicara dan makan karna rasa sakit didalam mulutnya. Walaupun Yixing dan kedua orangtuanya memaklumi dan menganggap itu hanya insiden kecil, tapi aku tetap tak berhenti khawatir,meminta maaf dan berkunjung kerumah Yixing tiap hari untuk memastikan kondisinya.

"ekhem..." aku terkesiap mendengar deheman papa dan tersadar dari lamunan kenanganku.

"mengingat sesuatu?" interupsinya.

"iya,hhehe. Aku jadi merasa bersalah lagi karna sudah membuat dia terjatuh dari sepeda untuk kedua kalinya."

"dan papa yakin walaupun kamu tak mengungkapkan rasa bersalahmu itu, Yixing akan dengan senang hati memaafkanmu." Membelai kepalaku ringan

"dia memang malaikatku pa, asalkan papa tau hatinya terbuat dari emas namun selembut kapas."

"ya..ya... papa tau. Bagimu Yixing, tapi bagi papa mamamu lah seorang malaikat sebenarnya." Kamipun terkekeh berdua.

"sudah kalau begitu,istirahatlah. Papa akan kembali membantu mamamu, kasihan dia kalau harus bekerja sendirian."

"iya pa silahkan, Myeonnie juga mau tidur aja siapa tau setelah bangun nyerinya sedikit berkurang."

"Ok jagoan papa. Cepat sembuh." Aku hanya membalas dengan senyum lebar dan mengacungkan jempolku, lalu kembali berusaha kupejamkan mataku ketika papa sudah keluar dan menutup pintu kembali.

Junmyeon POV END

.

.

.

.

Saat ini dikediaman keluarga Kim atau keluarga Junmyeon sedang melaksanakan makan malam. Walaupun hanya dengan menu sederhana dan tanpa lilin-lilin indah atau lantunan musik klasik yang memanjakan telinga, namun suasana begitu terasa hangat dengan sesekali bercengkrama kecil berbagi apa saja yang mereka alami selama seharian mereka beraktivitas.

"Myeonnie, bukankah tadi kamu bilang akan kerumah Yixing?" tanya Kyungsoo ditengah santap malam mereka.

"entahlah ma, Myeonnie sedikit...ragu." lirih Junmyeon

"ragu? Kenapa? Kalian sedang bermasalah?" lanjut Jongin

"enggak pa, tapi semenjak tinggal dengan bibi dan anak bibinya itu, Yixing jadi sedikit tertutup dan sering menolak kalau aku ingin pergi kerumahnya walaupun hanya untuk sekedar berkunjung. Aku jadi berpikir kenapa rumah orangtua Yixing yang dekat dengan rumah kita harus dijual setelah mereka meninggal, dan menyerahkan Yixing pada bibinya yang rumahnya jauh dengan rumah kita. Padahalkan, bisa saja Yixing tinggal sendiri dirumah itu, aku akan menemaninya setiap hari, dan bukankah saat itu mama dan papa bilang kalau bersedia merawat Yixing? Harusnya keluarga Yixing setuju dan kami jadi tinggal serumah." Cicit Junmyeon sambil mengaduk mangkuk nasinya dengan sumpit.

Kyungsoo dan Jongin saling berpandangan sejenak, dan kembali memandang sendu anaknya.

"mungkin keluarga Yixing tidak mau merepotkan orang lain, juga karna satu-satunya keluarga Yixing yang di dekat sini cuma bibinya itu, semuanya rata-rata berada di luar kota, daerah asal papa Yixing dan dia tidak mungkin dibawa ke Cina karna kalian kan sudah ditingkat akhir, jadi tidak mungkin harus pindah-pindah sekolah lagi kan?. Dan lagi masih untung Yixing tidak harus pindah ke luar kota atau kembali ke Cina, mama nggak bisa bayangin bagaimana tertekannya kamu nanti." tutur Kyungsoo ,Junmyeon masih diam dan mendengarkan dengan khidmat(?)

"iya, lagipula keputusan keluarga Yixing untuk menitipkannya ke bibinya lebih tepat. Mungkin mereka takut kalau Yixing tinggal bersamamu, Yixing akan kehilangan kepolosannya." Jongin sedikit menyeringai, namu sedetik kemudian

"Apa?" tanya Jongin watados melihat istri dan anaknya memandangnya horor

"YAA!" pekik ibu dan anak itu pada akhirnya membuat Jongin sedikit berjingkat mundur karna terkejut.

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi ini Junmyeon berangkat dengan mood yang kurang baik sebenarnya, namun dia mencoba mengalihkannya dengan sesekali bersenandung atau bersiul disepanjang koridor sekolahnya dan sedikit menggerakkan badannya sesuai irama yang dia buat, karna ini masih sangat pagi dan sekolahpun masih sepi jadi Junmyeon tak perlu khawatir akan jadi pusat perhatian.

Saat sampai diujung luar kelasnya, matanya menangkap sosok yang sangat dikenalnya,

"Yixing." Lirih Junmyeon sambil memperhatikan dari ujung jendela luar. Terlihat Yixing yang duduk dibangku nomor 2 disisi paling kiri sedang memperhatikan luar dari jendela disisi yang sama itu artinya dia membelakangi arah Junmyeon yang mengintipnya dari sisi kanan. Tanpa buang waktu Junmyeon segera mengendap-endap kedalam berniat melancarkan aksi jahilnya. Sampai Junmyeon berada dibelakangnya pun Yixing masih belum menyadarinya.

' _Melamunkan sesuatu eoh?,sampai kamu nggak sadar aku sudah disisimu.'_ Batin Junmyeon tersenyum manis. Lalu masih dengan perlahan dia mendudukkan dirinya desebelah kanan Yixing tanpa membuat bunyi apapun dan _CHUP~_

"pagi sayangku." Sapa Junmyeon halus setelah mengecup kilat pipi Yixing

Yixing yang terkejut sedikit tersentak dan segera berpaling dari jendela kearah Junmyeon

"Xingie, kamu kenapa?" khawatir Junmyeon melihat keadaan kekasihnya yang sedikit berantakan dengan mata sembab dan hidung yang memerah. Dengan segera Yixing menghindari tatapan Junmyeon dengan menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam, namun dengan cepat pula Junmyeon menangkup pipi Yixing dan menghadapkan dengan wajahnya sendiri.

"kamu nangis? Kenapa?" tersirat jelas kekhawatiran dalam setiap tatapan mata Junmyeon untuk Yixing. Namun Yixing tak menjawab dan hanya mengeleng sambil mencoba mengalihkan tangan Junmyeon kemudian segera ia menenggelamkan wajahnya dalam lipatan lengannya diatas meja.

"Hey,sayang. Kamu kenapa,hemm? Cerita sama aku, siapa tau aku bisa bantuin kamu." Junmyeon merangkul penuh bahu Yixing sambil mengusap lengannya lembut berusaha memberikan ketenangan untuk Yixing.

"hiks...kamu nggak perlu tau...hiks" jawab Yixing ditengah isakannya. Mendengar jawaban tersebut Junmyeon langsung mengangkat bahu Yixing hingga Yixing kembali duduk tegak dan seketika itu dia segera membawa Yixing kepelukan hangatnya.

"menangislah sepuasmu, aku nggak maksa kalau kamu nggak mau cerita. Tapi biarin aku jadi sandaranmu, aku yakin kamu pasti butuh itu." Membelai surai Yixing yang masih terisak dalam pelukannya.

"Myeonnie...hiks...terima kasih." Yixing membalas pelukan Junmyeon dan melesakkan wajahnya dalam dada Junmyeon dan mulai membasahi seragam Junmyeon dengan air matanya. Dan isakan Yixingpun semakin terdengar memilukan ditelinga Junmyeon, namun tak ada yang bisa dia lakukan selain hanya mengusap rambut dan punggung Yixing sambil sesekali mencium keningnya dan membisikkan kata-kata penenang.

-skip-

"Xingie, perasaanku saja atau apa. Makananmu rasanya semakin hari semakin enak, mungkin sebentar lagi aku akan menjadikan masakanmu sebagai makanan favoritku daripada masakan mama." Puji Junmyeon penuh dengan binar ketulusan. Yah, disinilah mereka. Menikmati waktu istirahat sejenak diatas atap gedung sekolah. Dan lihat betapa mesranya mereka berdua, duduk berdampingan menikmati belaian angin dengan Junmyeon yang duduk sedikit serong menghadap Yixing, menempel pada bahu Yixing agar bisa merengkuh malaikatnya posesif, sedangkan Yixing duduk dengan posisi normal memangku kotak bekalnya sambil sesekali menatap wajah Junmyeonnya yang hanya berjarak sejengkal dari hidung mancungnya.

"Kamu berlebihan Myeonnie. Aku nggak ada apa-apanya dibanding mama mu." Tertunduk sambil memeluk kotak bekalnya, ouwh dan jangan lupakan bias kemerahan yang perlahan sedang menjalari pipinya.

Chup~

Junmyeon mengecup pipi kanan Yixing dengan gerakan lembut dan perlahan, seolah pipi kekasihnya ini adalah kulit bayi yang rentan terhadap sentuhan, lalu membelainya dengan lembut pula.

"Sudah merasa baikan sayang?"

"hmm"

"kenapa?"

"k-kenapa apanya?"

"huhh... kenapa kamu ngelamun tadi pagi? Bahkan kamu sampe ngga sadar waktu aku datang."

"itu... aku... ngg.. engga apa-apa kok."

"terus kenapa kamu nangis?, masa ngga kenapa-kenapa kamu nangis?"  
"ngg... aku nangis soalnyaaaa... ah, anak ayam yang kamu kasih waktu itu mati."

Seketika Junmyeon yang harap-harap cemas menanti jawaban Yixing pada akhirnya hanya ber-sweetdrop ria. ' _apa-apaan kayak gitu...'_ batinnya miris

"tapi anak ayamnya kan udah mati 3 bulan yang lalu."

"ehemm itu... aku kangen aja sama anak ayamnya, kan yang ngerawat selama setahun itu aku, jadi kamu pasti bisa bayangin gimana perasaan kamu yang kehilangan orang yang kamu sayangi." Jelas Yixing kikuk yang –menurutku dan Junmyeon- terlihat sangat imut.

"Xing, ayam itu hewan -_-" tingkat ke-sweetdrop-an Junmyeon naik satu angka

Sedang Yixing hanya cengengesan lucu yang membuat Junmyeon ingin menggigit hidung mancungnya.

Tunggu? Oh tidak, smirk di wajah Junmyeon...

"e..eumm Myeonnie, bisa mundur sedikit? Dudukku sudah mentok, kalo kamu maju terus nanti aku jatuh." Khawatir Yixing memandang ke-pervert-an yang terulas jelas diwajah sang kekasih saat ini.

"kalau begitu, kamunya jangan mundur terus, just let me do it, Ok?"

Dukk

Dengan sekuatnya Yixing berhasil mendorong Junmyeon dan segara berdiri untuk kabur, namun...

seett...

Jyunmyun berhasil mengejar Yixing -yang memang belum terlalu jauh- dan menghadang didepannya

"mau kemana sayang?" –yaolooh, Junmyeon om om syekalee -

Seakan membatu, tak ada yang bisa dilakukan Yixing selain mendekap kotak bekalnya, menatap horor pacarnya dengan mulut yang terbuka kecil dan berjalan mundur secara perlahan, bertindak seolah dengan satu sentuhan Junmyeon kulitnya akan terbakar.

Melihat kekasihnya yang akan terpojok dengan dinding pembatas yang hanya berjarak satu langkah, sigap Junmyeon langsung mencengkeram kedua bahu Yixing dan Brukk...

Mendorong punggung Yixing dengan sedikit hentakan pada dinding pembatas lalu dengan segera mengunci pergerakannya dengan meletakkan lengannya bersisihan dengan tubuh Yixing dan mulai mengecupnya hingga...

"uugh..."

Yixing mendesah? Tidak. Kali ini Junmyeon terkejut mendapati kekasihnya yang tiba-tiba melorot hingga berlutut sambil meringis dang memegangi punggungnya.

"sayang kamu nggak papa? Apa tadi terlalu keras? A-aku minta maaf." Panik Junmyeon menyamakan posisinya dengan Yixing namun tak ada satu jawabanpun dari Yixing yang tetap merintih seperti menahan sakit yang luar biasa.

"biar kulihat seberapa parah." Dengan cepat Junmyeon merengkuh Yixing dalam pelukannya, melongokkan sedikit kepalanya agar bisa melihat punggung Yixing, lalu menarik dan menyikap seragamnya. Kemeja Yixing baru terangkat diatas pinggang namun Junmyeon melihat jelas beberapa garis merah keunguan melintang horizontal sepanjang lebar punggungnya. Junmyeon sangat tau, ini bukan memar akibat benturan tadi. Lebih terlihat seperti luka ' _cambuk?_ ' dahi Junmyeon mengernyit tajam, mungkinkah? Tapi, bagaimana bisa?

"Sayang, punggungmu kenapa?" tanyanya masih merengkuh Yixing yang mencengkeram kemeja belakang Junmyeon akibat menahan perih dan ngilu di punggungnya

"kamu nggak lihat aku habis kamu benturin tadi? Masih tanya punggungku kenapa."

Tidak, Junmyeon tidak sebodoh itu yang tak mengerti bagaimana memar karna benturan.

"kamu pikir aku tolol ngga bisa bedain mana memar benturan dan mana memar karna pukulan benda?. Jujur sama aku, kamu kenapa xing? Siapa yang ngelakuin itu sama kamu?"

Brukk...

"minggir." Sekali lagi Yixing mendorong Junmyeon, kali ini hingga Junmyeon terjengkang kebelakang, dan berlari secepat yang dia bisa untuk menghindari kejaran kekasihnya.

"Yixing tunggu, kamu kenapa? Jelasin sama aku."teriak Junmyeon berusaha mengejar Yixing.

.

.

.

.

.

Junmyeon POV

Hari minggu, dan aku masih nggak bisa lupain kejadian kemarin. Yah, kejadian dimana aku melihat punggung penuh memar Yixing. Banyak sekali pertanyaan yang ingin aku ajukan, siapa? Kenapa? Bagaimana? Arrrrgghhh... kuacak rambutku frustasi.

Ceklek..

"eh, kamu kenapa teriak gitu? Ini sudah jam 8 Myeonnie sayang, kenapa masih guling-gulingan dikasur, kamu nggak bantuin mama?" ' _haduh, mama udah tua. Kenapa harus pout2in bibir segala_ _-" (anak durhaka)

"Huhhhh... Myeonnie lagi ngga enak badan ma."

"kamu sakit? Dari pulang sekolah kemarin kelihatannya kamu nggak baik-baik aja, kamu juga nggak mau ngomong sama sekali sama mama dan papa. Sebenarnya ada apa,heum?"

Ya, kurasa aku harus minta pendapat mama. Segera aku berganti posisi, duduk bersandar pada kepala ranjang sambil memangku guling kesayanganku, dan mulai bercerita sedetil mungkin apa saja yang kualami dengan Yixing –tentu saja- dari mulai pertama tiba disekolah hingga kejadian di rooftop gedung sekolah.

"sudah coba kamu tanya baik-baik?"

"sudah ma, tapi jangankan mau jawab, sekedar nengok aku aja enggak. Waktu Myeonnie kejar saat pulang dia malah teriak ' _JANGAN IKUTI AKU ATAU AKU NGGAK MAU KETEMU KAMU LAGI'_ " sesaat kulihat mama sudah meringis sambil menutup telinganya, apa aku terlalu bersemangat?

"Okeh.." mama menghela nafas,Ok aku memang terlalu bersemangat ternyata. "kalau begitu coba kamu datang kerumahnya baik-baik. Mama yakin Yixing ga bermaksud marah sama kamu, hanya mungkin dia ga mau kamu terlalu khawatir..."

"Tapi ma..."

"be a gentle man Myeonnie. Datang kerumahnya, minta maaf setelah itu bicara baik-baik. Jangan kalah sama rasa takutmu. Yixing mungkin hanya ragu untuk terbuka sama kamu, jadi kamu yang harus pandai meyakinkan Yixing, Mengerti?"

"i-iya, mengerti ma."

Junmyeon POV END

.

.

.

.

.

Dengan hati bimbang Junmyeon tetap mengayuh sepedanya menuju tempat yang akan dia tuju, ya,rumah –bibi- Yixing, kekasihnya yang sejak kemarin –sebenarnya sudah sebulan lebih- membuatnya khawatir dan menumpuk pertanyaan. Hatinya ragu antara jadi atau tidak dia mengunjungi Yixing tanpa memberi tahunya dulu, pasalnya selama ini Yixing tak pernah memberinya ijin walaupun Junmyeon sudah merajuk bahkan dengan aegyeo maut pun tak sama sekali meluluhkan hati Yixing. ' _tidak Myeonnie aku sangat sibuk nanti kamu aku abaikan','jangan sekarang bibiku sedang ada acara dirumah','Myeonnie aku harus ngerjain PR, kalau ada kamu aku nggak bisa konsentrasi.'_ Dan berbagai alasan lain. Sungguh mengherankan, apa Yixing punya buku khusus 'Kumpulan Alasan Untuk Junmyeon' mengingat alasannya yang selalu berbeda bahkan hampir setiap harinya. Tidak dengan keterlambatannya masuk sekolah hampir tiap hari, tidak luka yang selalu berada ditempat berbeda, juga tidak dengan dilarangnya Junmyeon kerumahnya, semua mendapat alasan bervariasi dari Yixing dan itu selalu masuk akal –setidaknya untuk Junmyeon, bahkan jika mungkin Yixing berkata bahwa dia akan berubah jadi serigala ketika malam hari pun Junmyeon akan senang hati mempercayainya-.

"Huhhh~" menghela nafas panjang, karna tanpa terasa ternyata ia sudah sampai di depan halaman Yixing, walau masih diliputi ragu, Junmyeon tetap menuntun sepedanya memasuki halaman rumah bibi Yixing, menyandarkan sepedanya dengan baik dan mulai menuju pintu rumah Yixing yang tertutup rapat.

Junmyeon sudah mengangkat tangannya hendak mengetuk pintu hingga...

Braakkk...

" _Aaakkhh..."_

" _DASAR KAMU ANAK NGGA BERGUNA, CEROBOH, NGGA PUNYA OTAK."_

" _Ahh... bi."_

" _sudah bu hentikaaan..."_

" _DIAM KAMU BAEKHYUN. AKU SUDAH LAPAR DAN KAMU MALAH TIDUR SAMPAI MEMBUAT MASAKANNYA GOSONG? ITU DAGING YIXIING AKU MENDAPATKANNYA SUSAH PAYAH DAN SEKARANG... DASAR NGGA PUNYA OTAK."_

 _Braakkk..._

" _Akh... ampun bi aku ngga sengaja"_

 _Duaagh..._

Benturan? Junmyeon membeku, rintihan itu, sudah dan sangat jelas itu suara Yixing, tapi.. kenapa? ,Junmyeon masih sibuk dengan pikirannya yang kembali dilumuri pertanyaan baru, hingga tanpa dia sadari seorang wanita paruh baya membuka pintunya cepat hingga membuat keduanya terkesiap, namun berbeda dengan Junmyeon yang masih mematung, wanita tersebut -yang Junmyeon yakin adalah bibi Yixing- segera melesat pergi dengan tatapan tajam tanpa berkata apapun.

" _YIXING HYUNG, BANGUUN. YIXING HYUNG KUMOHON SADARLAH..."_

Kembali Junmyeon tersadar dari keterpakuannya setelah mendengar teriakan pilu dari dalam. Tanpa berpikir lagi Junmyeon segera masuk kedalam melihat keadaan kekasihnya.

"Yixing?"

"hiks... hyung..hiks..siapa?" tanya seorang anak yang -Junmyeon pikir- masih berumur sekitar 11-12 tahun, yang terkejut begitu melihat kehadiran Junmyeon.

"aku Junmyeon, pacarnya Yixing." Respon Junmyeon seadanya karna ini bukan waktunya untuk –mari-kita-berkenalan.

"junmyeon hyung, tolong yixing hyung dia tidak sadarkan diri."

Segera Junmyeon ikut berjongkok dan mengambil alih Yixing dari pangkuan Baekhyun, namun dia syok untuk kesekian kalinya setelah melihat darah mengalir dari pelipis kanan dan juga hidung Yixing, namun tak mau terlalu lama larut dalam keterkejutannya sehingga akan membahayakan Yixing, dengan cekatan Junmyeon mengangkat Yixing ala bridal, ' _tenang Junmyeon, Yixing pasti baik-baik saja'_ ya, setidaknya itulah keyakinan Junmyeon agar tidak terlalu panik.

"Oh ya siapa namamu?"

"Baekhyun."

"Ok Baekhyun, hyung minta tolong kamu cari pertolangan tetangga untuk membantu hyung membawa Yixing kerumah sakit, sedangkan hyung akan berusaha memberi pertolongan pada hyungmu, kamu bisa"

"eumm" dengan satu anggukan pasti Baekhyun pun segera melesat untuk mencari pertolongan sesuai permintaan Junmyeon, ' _tenang hyung, kau pasti akan baik-baik saja'_ batin Baekhyun

Sedang didalam Junmyeon segera membaringkan Yixing ditempat yang lebih nyaman dengan pahanya sebagai tumpuan kepala Yixing. Dengan lembut dan telaten Junmyeon menyumbat luka di pelipis Yixing dengan beberapa kain -yang entah dia dapat dari mana- yang juga dia gunakan untuk mengusap darah yang terus keluar dari hidung Yixing.

"Yixing... bangun sayang, aku disini..." Lirih Junmyeon seakan dengan begitu Yixing'nya akan segera terbangun. Namun berkali-kali dia coba pun tak ada pergerakan sama sekali dari kekasihnya itu. Dengan air mata yang perlahan merembes dari kedua orbsnya Junmyeon memeluk erat kekasihnya yang bisa dibilang hidupnya sudah diujung tanduk.

Seandainya ada banyak yang ia bisa lakukan.

Seandainya dia punya kendaraan untuk segera melarikan kekasihnya kerumah sakit

Seandainya ada ponsel disakunya untuk segera mendapat bantuan

Seandainya... yah, hanya seandainya. Karna pada kenyataannya itu semua tiada satupun yang ada pada Junmyeon saat ini. Dalam setiap isakannya dia merutuki dirinya yang bahkan hanya duduk diam dan menangis seperti orang tolol. Tak ada yang bisa dia lakukan selain berdo'a semoga Baekhyun cepat mendapat bantuan.

 _Brakk_

"Junmyeon hyung, cepat bawa Yixing hyung keluar. Aku sudah bawa bantuan."

Segera Junmyeon menggendong Yixing dan membawanya untuk naik ke mobil bantuan dari tetangga sekitar. Bukan mobil ambulance ataupun mobil pribadi sekelas minibus, hanya sebuah mobil bak terbuka -yang biasanya digunakan masyarakat sini untuk pengangkut sayuran- yang bisa digunakan, dan memang hanya itu yang ada, namun bagaimanapun Junmyeon tetap bersyukur setidaknya ada alat untuk ke Rumah Sakit di pinggiran kota.

Dengan segala kekuatannya Junmyeon mencoba untuk menjadi tiang penyangga bagi Yixing yang terkapar dan juga Baekhyun yang entah sejak kapan sudah sesenggukan hebat, bagaimanapun juga dia harus terlihat kuat, tidak hanya untuk dirinya sendiri tapi juga untuk Baekhyun dan Yixing yang entah sejak kapan mengalami semua ini. Yah, setidaknya itu yang bisa dia lakukan ditengah keterpurukannya yang tak bisa berbuat banyak untuk orang yang punya tempat khusus di hidupnya.

" _bertahanlah sayang... bertahanlah."_ Rengkuh Junmyeon pada tubuh diam Yixing

.

.

.

 **At Hospital**

"mohon tunggu diluar, kami harus memeriksa pasien." Cegah seorang suster pada Junmyeon yang berusaha menyusul Yixing yang langsung di bawa masuk ke ruang UGD.

Junmyeon terpaku. Sekali lagi, tak ada yang bisa dilakukannya selain menunggu diluar sambil memeluk Baekhyun, sepupu kecil Yixing yang hingga sekarang tak berhenti menangis, bahkan wajah pucatnya sudah bengkak memerah dan nafasnya tersengal-sengal akibat terlalu lama menangis.

.

.

.

 _Cklekk_

Setelah lebih dari satu jam akhirnya pintu ruangan pun dibuka, menampakkan seorang dokter yang -Junmyeon bersumpah tidak ingin mendengar apapun dari mulut dokter itu sekalipun kebohongan- nampak kalut.

"apa yang terjadi?" lirih Junmyeon

"pasien mengalami trauma yang sangat berat dikepala akibat benturan keras, bahkan sudah merusak saraf motoriknya dan mengakibatkan pasien lumpuh total, tubuhnya pun mungkin akan mati rasa, satu-satunya yang bisa merespon adalah matanya. Hanya itu yang bisa dia lakukan saat ini."

"apa dia bisa sembuh?"

"kemungkinannya sangat kecil meskipun dilakukan terapi rutin. Untuk kasus ini sedikitnya 2 kali dalam seminggu pasien harus diterapi, dan untuk waktunya pun saya perkirakan bisa memakan waktu yang lama untuk hanya sekedar sedikit mendapatkan respon dari pasien, mengingat parahnya trauma yang dia alami."

"kira-kira berapa biaya terapinya dok?"

"enam juta sekali terapi."

Seperti mendapat aba-aba imajiner, Junmyeon,Baekhyun dan beberapa orang yang masih berada disitu membelalakkan mata lebar-lebar.

' _enam juta sekali terapi? Darimana Uang sebanyak itu? Bahkan untuk makan saja kami harus jungkir balik dulu.'_ Setidaknya itulah yang ada dipikiran mereka.

Karna tak mendapat respon lanjutan dari orang-orang didepannya, sang dokter segera undur diri dan meninggalkan lautan khayal orang-orang yang masih terkejut atas pernyataan dokter itu.

Junmyeon segera mengerjapkan matanya ketika kekasihnya dibawa beberapa suster untuk dipindah ke ruang rawat. Diapun mengikutinya dengan menggenggam tangan mungil Baekhyun, bersamaan dengan itu beberapa orang yang menungguinya tadi pun mulai berpamitan pada Junmyeon, tak lupa mereka memberi semangat untuk Junmyeon.

Hatinya kembali remuk, manakala sosok malaikat manisnya yang selalu ceria walau dia menyimpan banyak rasa sakit terkapar begitu saja. Pucat, lemah dan

.

.

.

 _Lumpuh..._

 _._

 _._

 _._

ada banyak alat medis yang –tak diketahui Junmyeon satu persatu namanya- menempel erat pada tubuh kekasihnya, seakan hidup kekasihnya ini hanya berhantung pada untaian selang tipis dan beberapa kabel tersebut –yang pada kenyataannya memang iya-.

Perlahan tubuhnya terbawa untuk mendekati kekasihnya, memandang raut menyedihkan kekasihnya yang sama sekali tak menunjukkan gerakan apapun. Seperti beku.

Berurai air mata kembali, perlahan Junmyeon mengecup lembut pipi sosok yang selama ini membuat hidupnya sempurna, walau hanya dengan kesederhanaan yang teramat sangat, namun dia merasa bahagia, sangat bahagia.

"kau baik-baik saja sayang? Mana yang sakit, heum? Katakan padaku, katakan padaku apa yang bisa kulakukan untuk membantumu? , apa yang harus kulakukan agar kau tertawa bahagia detik ini?. Katakan ini hanya mimpi burukku xing, katakan kau yang akan membangunkanku besok pagi dengan cerewetmu yang menggemaskan itu, dan jelaskan bahwa ini takkan pernah terjadi."

Cerca Junmyeon dengan suara yang sangat bergetar, dia menahannya, menahan rasa sakitnya yang tak bisa ia limpahkan pada siapapun.

 _Tok tok tok_

 _Ceklek_

"Myeonnie..." dari balik pintu muncullah dua pria paruh baya datang dengan raut khawatir tercetak jelas di wajah mereka. Dengan segera Junmyeon memalingkan wajahnya ke arah suara kedua orang tuanya dan Junmyeon bersumpah demi apapun di dunia ini kalau dia tak bisa menyembunyikan lagi kesedihannya ataupun berusaha tegar di depan kedua orang tuanya itu,

"apa yang terjadi sebenarnya Junmyeon, katakan pada mama"

"Yixing...hiks"

"kenapa sayang?" kali ini sang papa, meski terkesan lebih tenang namun raut khawatir pun tetap tercetak jelas di kedua matanya

"Yixing, hiks... Dokter bilang dia mengalami trauma berat dikepalanya akibat benturan dan sekarang dia lumpuh"

Seperti menyayat luka yang masih basah, menceritakan kembali apa yang dia dengar dari dokter tentang keadaan Yixing pada orangtuanya membuat hatinya berdenyut, Junmyeon tidak bohong kalau dia lebih memilih terjatuh dari bukit berbatu dibelakang sekolahnya daripada harus melihat malaikatnya dengan keadaan seperti ini.

"papa yakin Yixing pasti sembuh" hanya sang papa yang terlihat lebih bisa mengendalikan emosi, sedangkan mamanya sama terpukulnya dengan Junmyeon dan mulai terisak

"iya, jika dia bisa di terapi rutin dengan biaya enam juta tiap terapinya"

"apa dokter tidak punya cara lain nak?"

"tidak ma, hanya itu cara agar Yixing bisa kembali bergerak."

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Baekhyun, sekarang kau harus jujur. Ceritakan padaku apa sebenarnya yang terjadi pada Yixing?'

Ya, sebanding dengan rasa terpukulnya, rasa ingin tau Junmyeon perihal apa yang dialami kekasihnya selama ini juga tak dapat dia tahan. Selepas ia dan orang tuanya memastikan bahwa kondisi Baekhyun lebih baik, Junmyeon membawa Baekhyun ke halaman belakang rumah sakit.

"Yixing hyung... semenjak dia tinggal bersama kami dia selalu mendapat perlakuan buruk dari ibu, aku juga tidak tau alasannya tapi ibu sering sekali memarahi dan memukul Yixing hyung. Aku sudah berusaha mencegah ibu, tapi ibu seperti tak bisa dikendalikan." Wajah Baekhyun kembali memerah mengingat bahwa dia pun tak dapat melindungi hyung terbaiknya itu

"apa ibumu pernah punya masalah besar dengan Yixing?"

"aku tidak tau hyung, ibu tidak pernah cerita apapun"

"lalu apa yang Yixing lakukan tadi hingga ibumu bisa semarah itu?"

"semalam Yixing hyung bilang padaku kalau dia susah tidur karena kepalanya terasa pusing aku tidak tau semalam dia tidur jam berapa atau bahkan tidak tidur sama sekali, tapi ibu selalu menyuruh Yixing hyung bangun pagi-pagi sekali untuk membersihkan rumah dan menyiapkan segala keperluanku kalau aku sekolah setelah itu menyiapkan sarapan untuk kami..."

'pekerjaan Yixing sebanyak itu? Pantas saja dia sering terlambat masuk sekolah' batin Junmyeon

"dan mungkin saat tadi pagi Yixing hyung memasak kepalanya masih pusing sehingga dia tertidur di meja dapur dan membuat masakannya hangus, ibu sangat marah dan langsung memukuli Yixing hyung dia bahkan menggunakan apa saja untuk memukul terakhir kulihat ibu menarik dan mendorong Yixing hyung dengan kuat sampai membentur dinding,dan...hiks...aku...hiks..."

Junmyeon langsung memeluk erat Baekhyun

"Aku tidak mau kehilangan Yixing hyung...hiks...aku tidak mau"

'aku pun tidak Baekhyun' dalam hati Junmyeon benar-benar mengutuk siapa saja yang telah menyakiti pemuda berhati malaikat bagi Junmyeon itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Cklek...

Dua pria paruh baya itupun mengalihkan pandangannya pada asal suara,

"Junmyeon, kemarilah sayang." Ucap sang mama sambil berdiri dan diikuti oleh suaminya

"ya ma, apa ada sesuatu dengan Yixing?" meski terdengar berlebihan namun Junmyeon akui jika itu Yixing dengan kondisinya yang seperti ini membuat rasa khawatirnya meningkat berkali lipat.

"bukan sayang, kami akan membawa Baekhyun pulang sekarang, kau tak apa kan jika harus menjaga Yixing sendiri?"

"Jangan ahjussi..." sela Baekhyun sebelum Junmyeon sempat menjawab

"Kenapa Baekhyun?"

"Baekhyun tidak mau pulang ke rumah, Jongin ahjussi. Baekhyun takut dengan ibu" cicit Baekhyun menyembunyikan wajahnya

Melihat wajah ketakutan Baekhyun, Kyungsoo pun menyamakan tingginya dengan Baekhyun sembari memegang pundaknya

"Baekhyunnie, dengarkan ahjussi. Kau tidak harus pulang kerumahmu kalau kau tak mau, kau bisa tinggal dirumah kami. Kami janji akan merawatmu dengan baik, bagaimana?"

"Tapi bagaimana dengan Yixing hyung?, aku tidak mau Yixing hyung bertemu dengan ibu lagi"

"Yixing hyung juga akan tinggal bersama kami, hyung janji setelah dokter mengatakan kalau Yixing hyung boleh pulang hyung akan membawanya tinggal bersamamu."

Melihat raut keraguan dari Baekhyun meski telah dibujuk Junmyeon, Jongin pun mendekati Baekhyun dan menyodorkan kelingkingnya dihadapan Baekhyun dan lelaki mungil itupun mendongak menatap Jongin.

"Ahjussi berjanji Baekhyun, kau bisa percaya pada kami."

Meski dengan perlahan namun akhirnya Baekhyun pun ikut menautkan kelingkingnya pada kelingking Jongin dan menurut saja ketika Jongin dan Kyungsoo mulai menggandengnya untuk mereka ajak pulang.

"Junmyeon hyung, jaga Yixing hyung dengan baik ya, aku tidak mau Yixing hyung kenapa-kenapa lagi." Pesan Baekhyun sepenuh hati untuk Junmyeon

"pasti Baekhyun, aku berjanji soal itu."

"kami pulang Junmyeon, kau juga jaga diri baik-baik."

"iya, pa. Hati-hati dijalan."

Setelah mengantar kedua orangtuanya dan Baekhyun di depan pintu ruang rawat Yixing, Junmyeon kembali duduk dan menggenggam jemari Yixing dengan sangat lembut.

Berdua saja dengan Yixing seperti ini membuat hatinya kembali nyaman namun perih secara bersamaan. Akhirnya terjawab juga pertanyaan Junmyeon tentang darimana asal bekas lebam-lebam di tubuh Yixing dan kenapa kekasihnya yang tak pernah melanggar aturan itu bisa terlambat masuk setiap hari, tapi lebih dari apa yang akhirnya diketahui Junmyeon hari ini, rasa penyesalan kenapa tak sejak lama dia mencari tau tentang perubahan Yixing mulai merayapi pikirannya, dia merasa sangat pengecut karena lebih memilih takut dijauhi Yixing daripada harus mengetahui yang sebenarnya dan mungkin bisa mencegah agar kekasihnya tidak sampai separah ini.

"Kau dulu pernah bilang padaku sekolah itu sangat melelahkan..." senyum tipis terkembang dibibirnya diiringi dengan runtuhnya butiran bening yang menyesakkan dadanya kembali

"Kau tidak perlu pergi ke sekolah besok, istirahatlah aku akan mengijinkanmu pada songsaenim. Kau juga pasti sudah sangat lelah sayang, setelah ini kau tidak harus bangun terlalu pagi dan membersihkan rumah atau mengurus Baekhyun, aku yang akan melakukan semuanya untukmu."

Bohong jika Junmyeon tak akan menangis lagi, nyatanya dia memang tak mampu melihat sahabatnya sekaligus kekasihnya dan orang yang juga dia anggap penting di hidupnya terkapar diam dan mendapat hal yang membatasi geraknya. Rasa-rasanya Junmyeon tak akan sanggup melihat Yixing yang sebelumnya dapat berlari mengejarnya saat tiba-tiba Junmyeon dengan jahil mencium pipinya atau berteriak kencang saat Junmyeon meninggalkannya sendirian di kelas saat pulang sekolah, kini Yixing yang Jumyeon lihat adalah sosok penuh dengan beban dan rasa sakit.

Junmyeon tak tau lagi apa yang harus ia lakukan dengan Yixing setelah ini.

.

.

.

.

.

A year later...

"Baekhyunnie... sudah selesai memakai seragamnya?" pagi ini seperti biasa Kyungsoo akan sangat sibuk berjalan kesana kemari untuk memasak, menyiapkan sarapan, membenahi Jongin, Junmyeon dan ditambah lagi si mungil Baekhyun. Kelelahan? Pasti, namun Kyungsoo sendiri bilang semenjak anggota keluarganya bertambah dua orang hari-harinya juga makin terasa lebih ramai.

"sudah maaa..." ,si mungil Baekhyun keluar sambil sedikit berlari menghampiri Kyungsoo yang kini ia panggil mama, yaa... semenjak ibu kandungnya di tangkap dan di penjara akibat ulahnya pada hyung sepupunya setahun yang lalu, kini Baekhyun -dan Yixing tentunya- resmi menjadi bagian keluarga Kim.

"mama boleh minta tolong panggilkan Junmyeon hyung dan Yixing hyung di kamarnya?"

"baik ma," dengan senang hati, Baekhyun menuju kamar kedua hyungnya itu berada

"Junmyeon Hyung... Yixing hyung... apa kalian sudah selesai? Mama dan papa sudah menunggu untuk sarapan."

"tentu saja kami sudah siap, ayo Yixing kita turun."

' _yaa...'_

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari minggu cerah seperti ini menjadi hari yang paling di favoritkan Junmyeon, bagaimana tidak jika kau bisa berjalan seharian berdua dengan orang yang kau cintai.

"haaaah...walaupun setiap minggu kesini, tapi aku tak pernah merasa bosan."

' _aku juga'_

"kau lihat sayang, tempat ini makin sejuk karena pohonya semakin rindang akibat terlalu banyak daun. Kuharap dahannya kuat menahan sehingga tidak patah dan menimpa kita." Junmyeon tertawa

' _itu tidak mungkin sayang, pohon ini terlihat kuat.'_

Hening... baik Yixing maupun Junmyeon tak ada yang membuat gerakan sama sekali, entah menikmati suasana atau hanya terlarut dengan pikiran masih-masing, siapa yang tau...

Tak tahan dengan keheningan yang terjadi, Junmyeon beralih lebih mendekati Yixing dan menggenggam tangannya.

"kau tau, meski sudah sangat lama sejak pertama kali aku mengenalmu tak sedikitpun aku merasa kau berubah. Kau tetap Yixingku yang manis dan baik, bahkan hingga saat ini."

' _aku tak merasa melakukan apapun padamu, sayang.'_

"Aku juga tak tau apa yang sudah kau lakukan padaku, tapi apapun yang kau lakukan selalu membuatku bahagia dan tentram. Aku suka caramu tersenyum, caramu bicara, caramu berjalan, bahkan caramu berkedip, aku menyukai semuanya." Cukup lama Junmyeon menjeda ucapannya, dia gugup, beberapa kali dia menarik dan membuang nafasnya perlahan.

"meskipun sekarang semua telah berubah, tapi percayalah kalau perasaanku, cintaku, perlakuanku tak akan sedikitpun berubah padamu. Hiduplah denganku Yixing, jadilah pengantinku..."

Junmyeon mengeluarkan cincin putih yang sangat elegan, ini hasil kerja keras Junmyeon. Dia sudah berbicara pada kedua orangtuanya bahwa apapun yang terjadi suatu saat dia akan menikahi Yixing dan hidup dengan malaikat manisnya itu, oleh karena itu setelah lulus SMA Junmyeon langsung memutuskan untuk kuliah sambil bekerja, dia akan bertanggung jawab penuh untuk Yixing dan setelah lulus kuliah nanti dia ingin mendapat jabatan lebih tinggi daripada hanya sekedar pegawai biasa, dia yakin dia akan hidup bahagia dengan Yixing.

"Sayang, kenapa diam saja? Kau bersedia kan jadi pengantinku?" hati Junmyeon benar-benar berdebar melihat kekasihnya tak merespon apapun dalam waktu cukup lama, Junmyeon tak sabar menanti jawaban apa yang ditunjukkan Yixing.

Hampir saja Junmyeon menghela nafas pasrah, hingga...

Yixing berkedip, dia berkedip perlahan tanda bahwa dia meng'iya'kan permintaan Junmyeon

Junmyeon girang bukan main, dia tak dapat lagi menahan senyumnya yang terlampau lebar tanda bahwa dia bahagia Yixing masih mau percaya padanya.

"Terima kasih sayang, aku berjanji akan memperlakukanmu dengan baik, aku akan menjagamu sepenuhnya, aku tak akan mengecewakanmu, aku janji."

Junmyeon yakin Yixing tengah memandangnya dengan lembut, tak beda dengan Yixing Junmyeon pun memandang Yixing tak kalah lembutnya, perlahan namun pasti Junmyeon mulai mengikis jarak keduanya dengan pandangan menenangkan dan penuh cinta untuk Yixing.

Junmyeon membelai bibir manis kekasihnya ini dengan penuh kehati-hatian, ingat dia berjanji tak akan menyakiti Yixing.

Yixing kagum untuk itu dia ikut memejamkan matanya seperti yang dilakukan Junmyeon dan mulai mengingat, laki-laki dihadapannya ini memang selalu membuatnya merasa istimewa dan diperhatikan. Sejak kedua orangtuanya meninggal dan dia tinggal dengan bibinya yang kejam itu Yixing bahkan hampir lupa caranya merajuk, namun dengan Junmyeon... meski sebentar tapi Yixing bersyukur setidaknya dia bisa melupakan rasa sakitnya, hanya ketika dia berada di sekolah bersama Junmyeon.

Dirasa cukup, Junmyeon mengangkat kepalanya dan langsung disambut tatapan mata Yixing yang sudah digenangi buliran bening.

"Kau tak apa sayang?" bisik Junmyeon khawatir

Yixing berkedip dan membuat buliran itu terjatuh dari tempatnya, Junmyeon tau Yixing tak bermaksud untuk menangis mungkin dia hanya terharu, Junmyeon merengkuhnya sebagai tanda bahwa tak apa jika Yixing masih ingin mengeluarkan air matanya.

"Percayalah padaku Yixing, aku akan membuatmu bahagia."

' _tak perlu berjanji Junmyeon, karena aku tau kau tak pernah mengecewakanku. Maaf tak dapat melakukan apapun karna lumpuh sialan ini. Tapi aku juga berjanji akan selalu menemanimu, aku akan berjuang untukmu Junmyeon. Aku janji akan bertahan hidup dan tak banyak mengeluh untukmu. Aku berjanji demi hidupku'_

"Aku mencintaimu Yixing," lirih Junmyeon tulus dipelukan Yixing

' _aku juga mencintaimu Junmyeon'_

-END-

Long Oneshoot yaa hehe almost 8k loooh... sebenarnya ini udah lamaaaaa banget mengendap(?) di leptop, gak PD gaes, awalnyaaa tapi nekat aja lah daripada jadi karya yang terabaikan hahaha...

Salam kenal, saya pendatang baru di sini #bow. Cuma mau menguji kemampuan saya terjun di dunia FF dan sekedar meramaikan khasanah per-SuLay-an yang rasa-rasanya mulai susah ditemui, saya SuLay shipper kalau kalian pengen tau, enggak juga tetep saya kasih tau hehe...

Kalo memungkinkan saya pengen jadi spesialis author FF khusus buat SuLay couple di FFN,aseeek

Semoga lah yaa :-D

So, mind to review?


End file.
